icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort William
Fort William was a city in northwestern Ontario, Canada. It was on the northwest shore of Lake Superior, It is now part of the city of Thunder Bay. Teams *Ancient Order of Foresters *Degagne Buccaneers (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1975-1978) renamed Buccaneers *Degagne Hurricanes (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1978-1980) *Fort William Arenas (New Ontario Hockey League, 1907-1908) withdrew January 28, 1908 *Fort William Beavers (1920s-1950s) #(Thunder Bay Senior Hockey League, 1951-1958) continue as an independent team #(Independent team, 1958-1960) join TBSHL #(Thunder Bay Senior Hockey League, 1960-1970) merge with Port Arthur Bearcats and form Thunder Bay Twins in the United States Hockey League *Fort William Canadian Car (1940s) *Fort William Canadians #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1968-1978) renamed Thunder Bay North Stars #(Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1970-1971) join TBMJAHL #(Thunder Bay-Minnesota Junior A Hockey League, 1971-1972) join TBJAHL #(Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1973-1976) renamed Hurricanes #(Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1977-1978) become Thunder Bay North Stars *Fort William Columbus Canadiens (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1946-1949) renamed Canadiens *Fort William Columbus Club (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1935-1943) add Millers to name *Fort William Columbus Club Millers (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1943-1946) renamed Columbus Canadians *Fort William East End (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1945-1946) *Fort William Forts (1938-1940) *(New Ontario Hockey League, 1908-1911) *Fort William Hurricane-Rangers (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1940-1950) renamed Hurricanes *Fort William Hurricanes #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1950-1966) become Westford Hurricanes #(Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1976-1977) revert to Canadian nickname *Fort William Juniors #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1924-1929) renamed Legion #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1930-1935) renamed Kams *Fort William Kams (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1935-1936) *Fort William Legion #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1929-1930) revert to Juniors name #(International Amateur League, 1946-1947) *Fort William Maple Leafs (1919-1921) *Fort William Millionaires *Fort William North Stars #(New Ontario Hockey League, 1909-1912) withdrew February 15, 1912 #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1925-1926) renamed St. Andrews #(Superior International Junior Hockey League, 2004-2010) *Fort William St Andrews (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1926-1931) *Fort William Wanderers #(New Ontario Hockey League, 1907-1909) #(International American Hockey League, 1936-1938) folded *Fort William War Veterans *Fort William Westfort Maroons (Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1929-1939) *Fort William Wolves (Superior International Junior Hockey League 2002-2004) renamed North Stars *Fort William YMCA (Twin City Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1912-1913) *Thunder Bay-Westfort Hurricanes (Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1974-1975) become Degagne Hurricanes *Westfort Hurricanes #(Thunder Bay Junior Hockey League, 1966-1972) become Thunder Bay-Westfort Hurricanes #(Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League, 1970-1971) league renamed TBMJAHL #(Thunder Bay-Minnesota Junior A Hockey League, 1971-1972) join CAJHL #(Can-Am Junior Hockey League, 1972-1973) become Thunder Bay Hurricanes in Midwest Junior Hockey League *Woodmen of the World (1931-1934) Champions 'Memorial Cup' *1921-22 Fort William War Veterans Players *Jack Adams *Ray Adduono *Rick Adduono *Pete Backor *Steve Black *Barton Bradley *Rick Bragnalo *Larry Cahan *Tom Cook *Alex Delvecchio *Lee Fogolin Sr. *Dave Gatherum *James Jarvis *Danny Lewicki *Murdo MacKay *Lou Marcon *Charlie Sands *Ralph Stewart *Joe Szura *Ted Tucker *Gary Veneruzzo *Jimmy Ward *Benny Woit *Steve Wojciechowski Arenas *Fort William Arena built in 1905 burnt down in 1912 *Fort William outdoor skating rink 1913-1918 *Prince of Wales Arena (Fort William) 1919-1943) *Fort William Armouries (1943-1951) *Fort William Gardens 1951-present External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Ontario towns Category:Manitoba Senior Hockey League (1919-25) team